Miami-Dade Crime Lab
The Miami-Dade Crime Lab is a scientific laboratory located in Miami, which uses primarily forensic science for the purpose of examining evidence from criminal cases. Employees of the Crime Lab are known as criminalists; this includes both CSIs doing mostly field work and lab techs doing mostly lab work. Miami CSIs wear guns in the field and some of them are detectives, unlike the CSIs from the Las Vegas crime lab. The Crime Lab is headed by Horatio Caine, with the assistance of his second-in-command, Calleigh Duquesne. Known Employees Supervisors *Horatio Caine - Day Shift Supervisor *Calleigh Duquesne - Day Shift Assistant Supervisor Investigators *Eric Delko - Day Shift *Ryan Wolfe - Day Shift *Natalia Boa Vista - Day Shift *Walter Simmons - Day Shift Lab Technicians *Nikki Vega - Questioned Documents/DNA *Michael Travers - Trace *Dave Benton - Audio/Visual *Sara Clark - Impressions M.E.'s Office *Tom Loman - Medical Examiner Former Employees Supervisors *Megan Donner - Day Shift (Season 1; resigned due to the fact that the work reminded of her deceased husband's job) Investigators *Tim Speedle - Day Shift (deceased; died after being hit in the heart and chest during a gunfight in a jewellery stone. His gun jammed during the shootout, giving one of the thugs an opportunity to hit him which soon resulted in Speed's death seconds later) *Jesse Cardoza - Day Shift (deceased; poisoned with halon gas which affected everyone in the Crime Lab. Died after hitting and cutting his head, resulting in his death almost immediately) *Samantha Owens - Day Shift (incarcerated for murdering her ex-boyfriend, Josh Avery) *Stephanie Moore - Day Shift (resigned to accept position at the Las Vegas Crime Lab) Lab Technicians *Laura - DNA (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) *Damon Wyatt - Trace (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) *Welch - Questioned Documents (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) *Ben McCadden - Fingerprints (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) *Carrie Delgado - Blood (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 2) *Sam Belmontes - Chemical Analysis (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 3) *Tyler Jenson - Audio/Visual (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 3) *Dan Cooper - Audio/Visual (fired; caught stealing and committing fraud) *Jim Markham - Ballistics (transferred when Calleigh returned to ballistics) *Aaron Peters - Trace (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 4) *Vince Nolan - Trace (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 4) *Joseph Kayle - Fingerprints (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 4) *Ian Sutter - Forensic Accounting (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 5) *Leo Donwell - DNA/Toxicology/Audio/Visual (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 5) *Samantha Barrish - Audio/Visual (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 6) *Jane Bartlett - Audio/Visual (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 7) *Maxine Valera - DNA (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 8) *Dr. Nicole Talcott - DNA (temporarily fill in for Valera; transferred back to the Night Shift) *Cynthia Wells - Questioned Documents (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 8) *Molly Sloan - Trace (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 9) M.E.'s Office *Alexx Woods - Medical Examiner (resigned to spend more time with her family) *Jade Horowitz - Medical Examiner (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) *Glenn Monroe - Medical Examiner (Deceased; Killed when he got drunk and drove his car into a column killing him and an unnamed girl) *Shannon Higgins - Medical Examiner (deceased; was the new replacement for Alexx Woods. Unfortunately, Higgins's first day ended in tragedy when a sniper shot her in the head, killing her) *Thomas Wellner - Medical Examiner (temporarily fill in for Higgins) *Tara Price - Medical Examiner (incarcerated for stealing pills from the morgue because she was addicted to prescription drugs) *Foster - Hauler (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 4) *Kyle Harmon - Hauler (resigned to join the Army) Colleagues Detectives (MDPD) *Frank Tripp - Sergeant *Eddie Delacroix (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) *Adelle Sevilla (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1)) *Bernstein (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) *Martin Puig (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 1) *John Hagen (deceased; committed suicide in the firearms lab) *Yelina Salas (resigned to move to Brazil with her family then returned as a private investigator) *Jake Berkeley (transferred back to the ATF) Officers *Aaron Jessop (deceased; killed by a grenade planted by Mala Noche) *Payton *Ken Drass *Paula Muro (presumably transferred or resigned; hasn't been seen since season 4) *Olansky (incarcerated for helping steal evidence from the locker to be sold for a profit for Lt. Rick Stetler) Category:Crime Labs